Many computing devices include displays that are utilized to present information to a user when a notification or alert is received. For example, the display of a smartphone or smart watch may light up and present a text message to the user when the text message is received. However, presenting information on a display uses battery power, and thus it may be a waste of resources to present information on the display when the user is not viewing the display. Further, some devices may enable a user to power on a display by pressing a button. However, this may be inconvenient for users who would prefer to quickly glance at the display to view information without performing any additional action.